


Talking True Like Veritaserum Makes Us Do

by galleonpotion96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Gay, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Kissing, M/M, Potions, Potions Accident, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galleonpotion96/pseuds/galleonpotion96
Summary: Harry and Draco are lab partners and are stuck making a complex and intimidating potion. Veritaserum ends up being spilled all over them and other important information about Harry's heart.Prompted by Drarropoly 2018.





	Talking True Like Veritaserum Makes Us Do

\- Good morning - said professor Slughorn. – Today, we are going to start brewing a Veritaserum Potion. For this assignment, you will be working in pairs, since this is quite a complex potion. Unfortunatelly... I ended pairing up with Malfoy.

\- Potter - acknowledged him. - I hope you can follow instructions, because I will not do all the work.

\- Hello Malfoy, try not to be a pain, all right? - I had no real come back; I was not that good with potions, so I hoped to do whatever Malfoy dictated.

\- Open your books to page fifty and you can start – said Professor Slughorn. - When you are done with part one, you can leave class and come back tomorrow.

\- Are you sure we will be able to do this? Seems pretty complex and intimidating for me. - Harry attempted to start a polite conversation with Malfoy.

\- I wouldn't have expected it from you to be intimidated by a simple potion brewing, Potter… After all you've been through. - Malfoy said that while cutting down some ingredients.

\- I'm just not very good with potions. Everything need to be precise, if nothing is as perfect as the recipe it will blow you up.

\- And I suppose you would not want to be blown up? - Malfoy looked at him and smirked at his wide-open eyes.

\- Can I help with anything? - Harry said, nervously.

\- Sure, here… cut these. While you entertain yourself with that, I'll start with the cauldron.

Malfoy was very pretty while concentrated in the task. His eyes focused on the cauldron, his lips slightly pouting, his silky hair falling onto his forehead… Gosh, Harry had not realized how beautiful he was before, but now taking a closer look…

\- Ouch. - Harry said as he accidently cut his finger. - Bloody hell.

\- What the fuck, Potter? You cannot even properly cut these easy enough ingredients. How did you manage to win You-Know-Who?

Harry didn't say anything as he looked at his injured bloody finger with watering eyes.

\- Here… let me. – With a heavy sigh, Malfoy took his hand and with a quick and simple wave of his wand fixed his finger. Now painless.

\- Ah, thanks. - Harry said and frowned a bit when they locked eyes and Draco averted his away.

\- Stop whining and get to work. I knew you were going to slow us down.

Wait. Draco? Since when had Harry started to call him by his first name on his head? He got to cut his ingredients and did not look at Malfoy again until the class was dismissed.

\- Guess I will see you tomorrow, then? - Malfoy said, while organizing the last instruments on the table for tomorrow’s class.

\- Guess you will - Harry said, but he was not paying much attention to what he was saying, since he started to fight with himself inside his head over the fact that he had called Malfoy “Draco” in my head and were ogling him before… what does it all mean?

\- Potter?

\- Yes?

\- Are you okay?

\- Uh… Yeah, all good. Bye. – And he rushed back to his dorm.

***

\- Morning – Malfoy said, politely.

\- Hey.

\- Stop it.

\- Stop what? – Harry gave him a startled look.

\- You're staring… again. What is up with you?

\- Nothing, uh… Need any help? – Harry could'nt think straight today, last night he could not sleep well, he kept thinking about Draco.

\- Why won’t you take a break? – Malfoy tried to ignore him, and focus on the potion.

Harry left class. He really needed that walk and breathe a little. When he came back there was only Malfoy standing in front of their table, the classroom smelt weird.

\- Where is everyone? – Harry said hesitantly.

\- They already left. Professor Slughorn dismissed for the day. Finnegan blew up his cauldron. I stayed back to organize our table… and wait for you.

\- Wait for me? What are you up to?

\- Nothing, moron… Just… Oh, fuck – said Malfoy, abruptly.

\- Uh… thanks... - Harry started. – The fuck? YOU DROPPED THE POTION? Jeez, we will need to...

\- Stop yelling, you moron, help me clean this up. We're going to be okay, it is just Veritaserum. Unless you're afraid of spilling some truths… - Draco smirked.

\- What? Please… - Harry said, starting to get nervous.

\- So… you think I am pretty – Draco attempted.

\- Duh, I mean, uh?

\- You are so full of shit, Potter. – Disappointed, Draco attempted to leave.

\- Draco, wait.

\- Draco, is it now? – The blond turned his face back to Potter.

\- I'm sorry, I have been failing Potions and this makes me nervous... – The brunet started.

\- Hum… only because you suck at Potions… I see.

\- Also, because _you_ make me nervous.

\- Yeah, I doubt that… you _hate_ me… I see the way you look at me... – Guess the potion was kicking in.

\- What? Are you insane? I like you. Always have. I cannot stand to be near you, because I am afraid I might jump you at any moment and kiss you right here in front of everyone and I just cannot do that…

\- And why’s that so?

\- You would hex me.

\- Damn straight I would.

\- See? _You_ hate _me_.

\- Now _you_ are insane… - he turned to leave again.

\- Where you are going? Hey, come back here, I am not finished. – Harry went after him...

\- Good, we are all alone. – Draco said after checking the empty corridors.

- What do you mean?

\- I am going to show you just how much I _hate_ you. – the blond said as he grabbed Potter by the collar and kissed him passionately.


End file.
